


Who Ya Gonna Call? Sithbusters!

by Gobayern16



Series: Star Wars Whumptober 2020 [15]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Brief Violence, Comet to the Rescue, Hurt/Comfort, Podfic Welcome, Sith Temples (Star Wars), Sith ghost possession, Whump, Whumptober 2020, wolfpack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:28:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27026587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gobayern16/pseuds/Gobayern16
Summary: Usually taciturn and grumpy, Commander Wolffe looks downright evil now, lips tilted in a vicious smirk. But it’s the eyes that cause Comet’s heart to stutter in fear.They’re glowing purple.
Relationships: Boost/Sinker (Star Wars), Comet & CC-3636 | Wolffe, Plo & the Wolfpack
Series: Star Wars Whumptober 2020 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948018
Comments: 5
Kudos: 47





	Who Ya Gonna Call? Sithbusters!

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Whumptober Prompt #15: Into the unknown - Possession  
> Thank you to the wonderful RogueLadyVader and TessaDoesThings for beta-ing!

Wolffe isn’t sure there’s a planet more dangerous or unforgiving than the one they’re currently on. Former home of the Sith Empire, Dromund Kaas was absolutely saturated in the Dark Side of the Force. Even Wolffe, not a Force-sensitive bone in his body, could practically taste it. Feel it weighing down on them, crushing them. 

“Stay alert, stay close, and don’t. Touch.  _ Anything _ ,” Wolffe growls, glaring at Boost as he says the last part. The vod in question merely smiles tightly, eyes darting around their surroundings.

Wolffe looks to General Plo. The Kel Dor has lost his typical good humor and attitude, impacted worst of all by the cloying Darkness surrounding them.

“Are you sure about this, General?” Wolffe asks quietly. “We could stay near the temple entrance.”

“Staying near the entrance would put us at risk of being hit by lightning,” General Plo responds, brow furrowing. “Not to mention the beasts roaming the city.” He shakes his head. “I’m sorry Wolffe, but we must move deeper into the temple.”

Wolffe scowls, not bothering to hide his displeasure. “Fine. But I’m taking point.” General Plo starts to protest but Wolffe cuts him off with a flat glare. “No. You are a Jedi on a Sith planet. Everything is out to get you. Sir.”

“Very well, Commander. Lead the way.”

Wolffe nods sharply, grimly pleased his General is listening to him for once. A hand signal has Boost, Sinker, and Comet forming up around the General, encasing him in a protective diamond.

Wolffe moves down the hallway, both pistols at the ready. His helmet bumps against his hip with every step. He would love to wear it but they had run afoul of a trap at the temple entrance. All their electronics were fried, comms dead and HUD worse than useless.

Wall sconces flare to life as they pass, throwing blood-red light everywhere, not so much illuminating as tracking them. An unnatural silence permeates the hallway, their strangely muffled footsteps the only noise. The back of Wolffe’s neck itches, as if something is watching them. Watching  _ him _ .

The hallway opens up into a cavernous circular chamber, the ceiling swallowed in darkness. They cautiously move further into the room, holding formation, freezing as purple torches flare to life in the center.

Seven torches are embedded in the floor, equally spaced around in a circle, the closest still 30 feet away. The purple flames flicker and twist, dancing in a non-existent wind. 

The sensation of eyes watching them grows stronger.

“I don’t like this,” Sinker mutters. “It’s too quiet.”

Wolffe agrees with the sentiment. This is a Sith temple, and yet the only trouble they’ve run into was right at the entrance.

“Are there… people in the wall?” Boost’s horrified voice pulls Wolffe from his thoughts. He turns to see what Boost is looking at.

Hands stick out, grasping at the air as if to pull themselves out. Above them is a face, contorted in terror and agony. Wolffe swallows heavily. The carvings (Force, Wolffe prays they’re carvings) continue as far as he can see, lining the wall around the room. Each person more desperate than the last.

“Okay, I’m officially creeped out.” Comet’s eyes dart side to side, voice shaky. “Where’s the exit?”

Before Wolffe can answer, there’s a quiet  _ click _ , everyone’s attention going to the center of their formation, where General Plo _should_ be. But the Kel Dor is standing frozen just outside the ring of purple torches, in the middle of an insignia inlaid in the floor tiles. 

Wolffe rushes toward him, heart in his throat, as a purple fog slowly rises inside the circle of torches.

“Get back, General!” He yanks General Plo behind him, uncaring about pulling him off the sigil switch. 

The trap’s already been triggered.

(POV Shift to Comet)

They stand in tense silence, hyper-alert for any sign of danger.

Nothing happens.

The fog slowly dissipates. Comet sees Sgt. Boost and Lt. Sinker trade confused glances. He opens his mouth to say something when Commander Wolffe stiffens.

His alarm skyrockets when General Koon takes several steps —  _ away _ from the Commander.

“General?” Lt. Sinker calls worriedly, moving towards their commanding officers in tandem with Sgt. Boost. Comet tries to unstick his feet, but fear roots him to the spot. The others freeze when General Koon throws up battlesign  _ halt. _

“Wolffe?” General Koon sounds uncharacteristically nervous. Comet tightens his suddenly sweaty fingers on his blaster.

The Commander doesn’t answer. He slowly brings his hands to his face, twisting them like he’s never seen them before.

“Wolffe?” The General repeats, lit saber held aloft.

Commander Wolffe slowly turns to face them, movements just a little too smooth, a little too predatory. Comet gasps.

Usually taciturn and grumpy, Commander Wolffe looks downright evil now, lips tilted in a vicious smirk. But it’s the eyes that cause Comet’s heart to stutter in fear.

They’re glowing purple.

Lt. Sinker swears under his breath, bringing his blaster up. Commander Wolffe’s eyes flick towards him before focusing back on General Koon.

“Wolffe’s not here right now, _Jedi,_ ” the being in Commander Wolffe’s body says gleefully, smirk stretching into a wide smile.

“Then to whom am I speaking?” General Koon asks curtly.

“Lord Pharshol, at your service.” The being —  _ a Sith,  _ Comet thinks wildly — bows with a dramatic flourish. The theatrical gesture looks inherently  _ wrong _ on Commander Wolffe.

“Get out of our Commander!” Sgt. Boost shouts angrily, taking a step forward.

Not-Wolffe’s face twists in a scowl. “Quiet. The adults are talking.” He waves his hand. Comet cries out in shock and fear as an invisible force slams into him, flinging him backwards. He hits the ground hard, breath whooshing out of him.

Sgt. Boost’s cry of shock morphs into a scream of fear. 

Comet’s gaze snaps to him, breath catching in his throat at the sight.

Sgt. Boost was thrown hard enough to hit the far wall. A wall that is now absorbing him.

“Boost!” Lt. Sinker rushes to his riduur, frantically pulling at him. Comet scrambles to help, dropping his blaster with a clatter.  _ Karking people-eating Sith walls! _ He thinks hysterically.

A loud crackle and shout of pain draws their attention back to their commanding officers. 

General Koon has his lightsaber up and is deflecting karking  _ lightning _ .

Commander Wolffe cackles evilly, eyes burning madly.

“Go and help the General.”

Comet turns back to Sgt. Boost. The man is clinging desperately to the Lieutenant. Comet opens his mouth to argue but the Sergeant talks over him.

“The General’s not going to do anything to hurt the Commander, which puts him at a disadvantage.” Sgt. Boost smiles crookedly, trying to hide the terror in his eyes. “Sinker’s got me. Go!”

Comet nods sharply, gathering up his blaster. With a deep breath, he turns back to the center of the room, studying the scene. 

The General and Commander are directly in front of him, profiles backlit by the torches in the ground. As he watches, the Sith throws another bolt of lightning at the General, who easily deflects it.

The General entreats Commander Wolffe to fight, to overpower the Sith in his mind and body. General Koon’s words spark an idea in Comet. 

Steadying himself, he inches along the wall, trying to get behind Commander Wolffe without drawing his attention. Heart beating double time, Comet moves towards the Commander’s unprotected back. The General seems to understand what he’s trying to do, and he increases his attempts at negotiating with the Sith.

The Sith senses him at the last moment, whirling around just as Comet raises his blaster.

Comet doesn’t hesitate, bringing his blaster down hard on Commander Wolffe’s head. The Commander staggers, eyes flickering. Comet presses his advantage, tackling him. They go down in a tangled heap, Comet momentarily surprised at how easy it is. 

He punches the Commander once, twice, pausing with his arm raised when the purple glow fades from his eyes.

“Hold him down!”

Comet startles at General Koon’s voice in his ear. The General kneels down, hands grasping Commander Wolffe’s head. He twitches and shakes in Comet’s hold, purple flickering in his eyes like a bad holo connection. The Commander thrashes violently, howling in pain, almost dislodging Comet completely. Comet swears as his back arches suddenly, scrabbling desperately to pin him down.

The Commander jerks sharply once and then a second time. Before collapsing like a puppet with its strings cut. The central torches extinguish with a hiss, plunging the room into a red-tinged semi-darkness.

Comet’s heart pounds in his ears, breath loud in the sudden silence. He stares down at the unmoving form of Commander Wolffe, the man’s shut eyes and slack features. General Koon is still holding the Commander’s head, though it’s more cradling now.

_ Please be alright _ , Comet prays fervently. He tenses as Commander Wolffe twitches, features twisting into a frown. Comet tightens his hold as the Commander’s eyes snap open, the man attempting to sit up.

“What…?” The Commander’s wild eyes land on Comet, sitting astride him and pinning him down. “What happened?” He winces, hand going to his face. He frowns, bewildered, when it comes away covered in blood.

Comet sags in relief at seeing the Commander’s non-glowing eyes. He slides sideways off his commanding officer. “You were possessed by a Sith ghost, sir,” he says quietly. “Sorry about punching you. It was the only way to slow you down.”

Commander Wolffe waves off his apology. Then the words seem to register, the Commander jerking back in horror.

“ _ Haar’chak _ . Did I hurt anyone?” He twists, desperately looking for General Koon. “Sir?”

“Peace, Wolffe.” The General lays a soothing hand on the Commander’s forearm. “You are not responsible for the actions of the Sith using your body.”

Comet snorts at the non-answer.  _ Lt. Sinker would love _ — Comet jolts, adrenaline surging anew. He scrambles to his feet.

“Comet?” General Koon sounds alarmed.

“Sergeant Boost! The wall!” Comet frantically turns to where the other two soldiers had been. He freezes, choking on relief as he sees the two walking towards them, Lt. Sinker supporting the Sergeant.

“Boost?” Worry mixes with guilt in the Commander’s voice.

“I’m fine, sir. Just some pins and needles from where the wall tried to eat me.” Sergeant Boost chuckles tiredly at the Commander’s double-take.

“The WALL tried to EAT you?”

“It’s fine.” The Sergeant waves a dismissive hand. He sits down with Lt. Sinker’s help, holding still for General Koon to check him, Lt. Sinker hovering worriedly at his shoulder.

“The feeling should fade shortly, Sergeant, with no lasting damage.” General Koon glances around at the rest of them. “And I do believe we have banished the Sith as well, when we expelled him from your mind, my dear Commander.” 

General Koon’s proclamation pops the remaining tension.

“So.”

Comet does  _ not _ like the mischievous gleam in the Sergeant’s eye.

“Now that we’ve survived a Sith ghost possession and people-eating walls, it’s not like things can get any worse.”   


“Boost!”

The man in question just laughs.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos greatly appreciated. :)
> 
> The people-absorbing walls is an idea I’m 99% sure I read in someone else’s fic, but unfortunately I don’t remember which one. So thank you to whoever it was for such a good idea!
> 
> Edit 3/4/21: Thank you to AgentFrostbite for finding the fic! It's [in the woods somewhere](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25252177) by epsiloneridani. I highly recommend checking it out!
> 
>  **Permissions:** All my works, including this one, can be translated and podficced without first asking my express permission. I ask only that you credit me as the original author and provide a link back to the original work. For anything else, please ask first. Thanks.


End file.
